1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric device for lifting a moving sidewalk for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an electric device for lifting a moving sidewalk for a vehicle, which is capable of electrically extending only upon loading and allowing for an automatic lifting and loading, in loading and fixing leisure equipment onto a roof rack of the vehicle, and of being kept at one side of the vehicle in a folded state at the time of non-use.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increase in leisure activities is attributing to a great increase in transportation of leisure equipment using vehicles. Reflecting such trend, the use of multi-purpose vehicles, such as Sports Utility Vehicles (SUVs), and vehicles facilitating transportation of leisure equipment is greatly increasing in recent time. For the conventional vehicles, assistive devices which are mounted to the vehicles for carrying the leisure equipment are increasingly developed and used.
Specifically, some of leisure equipment, such as a surfing board, a bicycle and an auto camping outfit, which are difficult to be loaded in a vehicle, are fixed to a roof of the vehicle using a roof rack and a fixing tool installed at the roof rack, or fixed and carried using a separate device which is attached to a rear surface of the vehicle.
However, among those devices or tools, a device using the roof rack has a problem that great and heavy leisure equipment should be lifted onto the roof of the vehicle by a user's own force and fixed to the roof rack and the fixing tool of the roof rack.
The conventional device using the roof rack requires for a user's manual operation for loading such large, heavy equipment, or causes damage on the vehicle during the loading.